Marked Lands
by TheRawrnessify
Summary: When a young pirate girl sets out on her new adventure, but ends up meeting and bring along a new friend. Will he grow into the new life or always try to find ways to escape from the deck and its ever growing crew.


**AN:** This was a story I made awhile back about pirates, so I hope you enjoy its only short because it was made for a 100 themes I was doing, but it stirred a bit of fuss. I was gonna make more, but I never got around to it, so tell me what you think and I may do more if asked by a few people. Sorry about grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

The dock was full of life and the fluttering of trade. She walked down the busy harbour sweeping by trade after trade stall, smelling the fresh open air, and listening to the life explode around her with calls and shouts.  
"HEY! YOU THERE STOP!" A man called to her, as she slipped a small bag into her pocket and started to run.  
She ran from the harbour into the town, her long brown coat flying on behind her, as she trudged through the muddy streets in her dark brown boots. Her long brunette hair was windswept, and lugged with the sea salt air from the journey she had undertaken. Her blue eyes crystallized with the icy wind, and her blue trousers were torn from their wear. She carried on keeping the pace up as she dodged the oncoming obstacles of people.

She kept up a good pace until 'CRASH' as she ran around a corner and into a young lad no older then herself. Taking him down with her, as she landed on top of him she made a quick roll of him took a quick look around the corner, and ran grabbing him by the collar of his shirt dragging him into the nearby open house. She dragged him into a kind of low grade living room kitchen, as she threw him in she quickly slammed the door shut locking it and instantly started looking around.  
"Ermmm... May I help?" The boy said straightening the collar of his grey now muddy shirt, as he was then hushed by her. He flicked his blonde hair from his face. "Don't hush me!"  
"By Davvy Jones if you don't shut up, I will shut you up Savvy?" She hissed, as she peered out some windows blocking of the view into the home with the ragged curtains.  
"Yo... you're a pirate?" He was stunned backing up across the room, as she turned and gave him a grin.  
"Well in ways you could say I am, and in a way many disregard me as one." She sighed now looking around the room for her escape route. "But what are you going to do about it Pansy?"  
"I can't let you get away that's a one." He softly said looking up at the female pirate with his emerald eyes seeing she looked back, and he glanced back away his cheeks tinted a red. "What could you have possibly done anyway?"  
"Ohhhh! Curious are we? You best drop that now, or it could be the last of you." She replied to him, as she sat down at the table within the room pulling out the bag, and poured its contents on to the table. "If you say, or give us away I will make it your last day."  
"Coins! You stole someone's money?" He said shocked, as he strided over to the table, but then thought about her words and backed off a little.  
"It will do." She said stuffing the coins back in the bag and replacing them in her pocket. "He will earn more. I see it that he is feeding the poor."

A sudden banging at the door halted silence to them both, and made them more alert then a group of meerkats. Just as quick she made for the door at the back of the room, before turning back and gripping hold of the lads arm and dragging him along into the next room. She closed the door to the bedroom they had run into, and barricaded it with a chair.  
"So?" She questioned for his name as she opened a nearby window looking down, as the house was on a hill, so the back was a story jump.  
"Charles." He edged up behind peering out the window with a carriage below which was conveniently placed with straw, he backed away. "I am not jumping."  
"Tough!" She sneered, as she yet again dragged him up to the window and pushed him out to the carriage below. She soon followed on, as the troops burst had burst through both doors.

Landing beside him in the hey, she quickly grabbed him pulling him out, and headed for the far docks.  
"This is kidnapping!" He complained, as he tried to keep up with her pace.  
"Really? I see no kid, and neither is it kidnapping if you are willing coming along. You could easily break away from my grasp, but no! I told you! You're too curious for your own good Charlie." She continued on watching ahead of her, so not to bump into anyone else.  
"It's Charles!" He groaned.  
"Charles... Charlie... Difference is?" She told him, as they neared their destination.  
"You have not told me yours yet." He said wondering if she will tell him.  
"The name is Maia, and yes that's a lie before you ask, I don't give my name to just anyone." She stopped, and looked at the end of the dock where a almost pre-prepared schooner was docked.  
"No..." He said realizing what she was about to do, as she released her grip on him.  
"Oh yes!" She smiled down at it, and she turned and faced him. "Charles, are you a not a curious lad? Why not come on adventure? I could use a right hand to help, feel free to think it over, but don't take to long hey. Its only a matter of time before they catch up."

She ran down to the ship checking its owners had departed, and boarded it starting to pre-pare it for a journey out beyond the horizon. Charles stood still looking down at this new pirate he had grown curious about, but at the same time was to struck to home. He ran, and ran as fast as he could down and on to the ship.  
"I knew your curiosity would overcome you." She smiled, as he joined her in helping set the ship up.  
"I am not joining your ranks, as a pirate. I am coming along for the journey across the sea, and I will finally find my mother." He said sternly, and Maia did not question that.  
Soon the troops were upon them, but it was too late they had already set off.  
"Where are we bound?" Charles asked, looking back at the troops who were cursing the ground they stood on.  
"I don't know, but my friend will show us the way." She pulled to fingers up to her mouth, and gave a load whistle.  
A strange song like moan came from the distance, and out of the waves emerged a small sea monster, finned all the way down its back, blue in colour with green stripes running along its body. It gave another moan before turning, and keeping at the bow of the ship like it was leading the way. Charles stood there stunned.  
"What's up Charlie? Never seen a Sea-beast before?" She smiled at his stunned expression on his face, and he failed to stutter any words out. "Aura will serve as are guide and protect us, as long as we look after her, as for the background of how I came about her... Well that's another story."


End file.
